1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of providing notifications for acknowledgement of missed calls in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many solutions exist to provide the called party of wireless communication devices with alerts of missed call. A missed call may be a call which is not answered, a call that returns a busy tone, a call that is rejected (either by the called party intentionally or by an application in the called party mobile device) or the case wherein the wireless device is switched off or is out of the coverage area. Existing solutions notify the called party of the missed calls in the form of an SMS when the called party is in the coverage area or returns into the coverage area or mobile device is switched on. Or an alert signal in the form of a reminder may be sent to the called party. However the calling party does not receive a confirmation from the called party if the call has been received. Also there is no assurance as to whether the required action will be taken by the called party. This may leave the calling party in an ambiguous situation, whether the missed call has been viewed by the called party or not.
Wireless communication service providers provide the subscribers with facilities to register for the missed call alerts. When there is a missed call either because the called party is out of coverage area or is unable to attend a call an SMS is sent to the called party once he reaches an area with coverage, disclosing the details of the time of the call, id of the calling party and so on. But there is a time lag between the time when the call is missed and the time when the called party is alerted of the same. Also there are facilities to leave a voice message on the called party's phone. In other known solutions, call forwarding facilities also exist. Where the call is forwarded to a pre-stored number, in case the called party is not able to address the call, where the number is pre-stored by the called party. In addition there are systems for notifying and reminding the called party about the missed calls in a manner specified by the called party.
Another method employs a computer stored program for managing the missed calls. A server keeps track of the information of missed calls, time of call and other details. Later the called party is intimated of the missed calls. The process is cumbersome and also involves time delay.